


Avoiding Distractions

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #40: “Just walk beside me and be my friend.”, Missed Kiss.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Avoiding Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #40: “Just walk beside me and be my friend.”, Missed Kiss.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Avoiding Distractions

~

Harry hadn’t given many blow jobs, but he’d received several, and he knew what he liked. So, as he swallowed Severus’ cock, he replicated everything he himself enjoyed to give Severus pleasure. 

Severus voiced no complaints, and from the way he was panting and his almost involuntary thrusts into Harry’s mouth, Harry expected none. 

Breathing slowly, Harry sucked steadily, sliding his tongue beneath Severus’ cock. 

Above Harry’s head, Severus moaned, his fingers tangling in Harry’s hair. “For someone...who just...discovered...he’s gay...you’ve taken to cocksucking...remarkably well.” 

Pulling off, Harry smiled. “I’m a quick study,” he murmured before resuming his task. As he moved, he listened, the sounds Severus was making causing Harry’s own arousal to soar. _We’ve wasted so much time,_ he thought. _How many kisses have we missed_? He closed his eyes. _Well, no more._

Within moments, Severus’ back was arching, and he was coming, his hand fisting in Harry’s hair. Harry couldn’t swallow it all, but he did his best, pulling off when Severus’ shuddering stopped. 

Standing, he blinked water out of his eyes and leaned against Severus, who gathered him close, kissing him fiercely, seeming to savour the taste of himself in Harry’s mouth. “You’re going to be the death of me,” he finally gasped. “I’m not as young as I once was, you know.” 

Harry smiled, leaning in to lick water droplets from Severus’ jaw. “Ah, but you’re a Potions master. Surely you can come up with something for stamina.” 

Severus snorted. “Clearly I shall have to if you’re planning to stick around.” 

Harry frowned, recognising Severus’ underlying tone of insecurity. Keeping his expression open, he leaned back, capturing Severus’ gaze. “Best start brewing, then,” he whispered. “Because I definitely plan to be here for a while.” 

Severus’ tension seemed to drain from him. “Indeed.” Reaching down, he grasped Harry’s erection. “I’d best take care of this, then, since it will probably distract us from lunch.” 

Burying his face in the curve of Severus’ neck, Harry moaned as Severus expertly brought him off with a few strokes of his clever fingers.

“There,” said Severus once Harry had stopped trembling. “Now come on. I suspect our food is waiting.” 

~


End file.
